Parte de ti
by Kibume
Summary: Sasuke titubeó una vez, aunque siguió adelante. "Nunca desapareceré, porque por muy pequeña que sea...Soy parte de ti" One-Shot


"¿Cómo has sido capaz, Sasuke?"

¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla?

"Has caído demasiado bajo"

¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

"¿En qué te has convertido?"

Para. No sé quien eres, pero deja de hablar… ¡Para! Yo he elegido este camino… ¡Y nada puede cambiarlo!

Mis padres…Fugaku…Mikoto… Ellos estaban muertos…Sus cadáveres estaban allí, en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Y allí delante, mi hermano, el causante de los asesinatos.

Ninguno de ellos tuvo la culpa. Mis padres, no sé los motivos que tuvieron para traicionar a Konoha, aunque sinceramente, no me importan en absoluto. Mi hermano, era un espía, obligado por Konoha, y tuvo que matarlos a todo, entre ellos, a mí. Pero no pudo conmigo. No pudo matarme.

Cuando intento atar cabos, me doy cuenta de que toda la culpa la tiene Konoha.

Konoha y sus habitantes nunca se han fiado de los Uchiha, una cosa era admirarlos, y otra cosa, confiar en ellos. Los altos mandos de Konoha obligaron a mi hermano a acabar con todo mi clan.

La gente dice que la venganza no lleva a ningún lado. Pero… ¿De qué voy a vivir entonces?

No tengo ninguna razón para vivir.

Casi me equivoqué de senda, me fui por el lado de la amistad, de los lazos.

Naruto…Sakura…

Aunque intente volver, ya es tarde.

"Pues no haber nunca ido"

¡Ya empezamos! ¿Quién anda ahí?

La venganza es lo único que me mueve, porque es algo que me relaciona con este mundo.

Sino tengo una razón para vivir, es como estar muerto.

Estoy vacío.

Y la venganza no me llena, pero me sostiene.

Hubo una vez en la que un sentimiento me llenaba, pero ya no voy a poder volver a sentirlo jamás.

"Te has convertido en un monstruo. Tienes las manos manchadas de sangre"

Un Ninja tiene que tener las manos manchadas de sangre.

"Sangre inocente"

Ahora todo el mundo quiere matarme por lo que he hecho. Y la única manera de no morir es matando. Es lógica.

"Sé que era engreído, pero lo tuyo ya es locura"

Si la locura me mantiene vivo, la locura es lo único que me importa entonces. Pero deja ya de esconderte entre las sombras. Sal, ¿quieres?

"Como quieras."

Alguien, más bajo que yo, sale entre las sombras. Un momento…Eres… ¡Tú!

"Hola Sasuke"

¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Soy yo hace tres años! ¡No, esto debe ser un jutsu! ¡Habla! ¿Quién eres en realidad?

"Soy Uchiha Sasuke. Es decir, soy tú"

Tú no eres yo. A fin de cuentas, yo soy yo.

"Soy tu luz, Sasuke"

¿Mi luz? Yo no tengo luz. Hace tiempo que vivo en la oscuridad. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿No lo ves? No sé quien eres, y tampoco me importa. Solo quiero saber qué quieres.

"Hablar contigo"

¿De qué?

"Vengo a avisarte"

¿…?

"Yo soy tú hace tres años, cuando tenías luz a rebosar, y tus tinieblas solo estaban en un pequeño rincón de tu corazón. Ahora es todo lo contrario, las tinieblas rebosan, y apena hay luz"

Te acabo de decir que la luz se apagó…Para siempre.

"No…Sino yo no estaría aquí, ¿no? Bueno, da igual. Sasuke, ¿por qué seguiste este camino?"

Qué pregunta más estúpida. La venganza me hace fuerte. Los sentimientos, la amistad y los lazos son para los débiles.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Fíjate en Naruto, tu mejor amigo"

… ¿Qué pasa con él?

"Es igual o más fuerte que tú, y nunca ha utilizado el término venganza"

Tiene al Kyubi en el interior, ¿sabes?

"No tiene nada que ver. Él pasó por más o menos lo mismo que tú"

Eso no es cierto. Él no conoció a sus padres, ni los vio morir delante de sus ojos. El nunca ha tenido relaciones de sangre. ¡No puede entenderme!

"Pero él vivió solo"

¡Y yo también!

"Pero él pasó por algo que tú nunca llegaste a pasar, afortunadamente"

¿El qué?

"Él nunca tuvo la aceptación de los demás. Tú, por ser Uchiha, todo el mundo te admiraba. Pero él… Todos huían de él. Creían que era un monstruo. Y se ganó lo que es hoy en día a base del esfuerzo."

Yo también me esfuerzo en cumplir mi camino.

"Pero el suyo es mejor, él quiere ayudar a los demás. Tú quieres destruir sus vidas."

…De todos modos, ¿a ti qué te importa?

"Ya te he dicho que soy tu luz. Estoy intentando hacer que reflexiones."

¿Y por qué me apareces de esa forma?

"Porque tienes ante ti la luz que habitaba en ti. Cuando eras joven, eras luz."

…

"Ahora que lo pienso, habéis sido polos opuestos siempre, Naruto y tú. Él nació y creció siendo considerado un monstruo, todos huían de él y tú naciste y creciste con la aceptación y la admiración de todos"

… ¿Y?

"Ahora es al revés. Todo el mundo acepta y admira a Naruto, sin embargo, todos te consideran un monstruo, y huyen de ti. Paradojas de la vida, ¿eh?"  
Me da igual lo que diga la gente. Son necios.

"Sí, la gente es necia, pero te dice la verdad."

Yo estoy solo. En toda mi vida siempre he estado solo.

"Eso no es cierto"

Claro que lo es. Por mucho que las chicas me adorasen, por muchos que los chicos y profesores me admirasen, siempre estaban divididos en grupos diferentes.

Y yo no encajaba en ninguno de ellos.

"¿Y te crees que Naruto sí?"

Sí. Él siempre creía que algún día todos le aceptarían. Se esforzaba por encajar, y lo conseguía.

"Porque él quería esforzarse. Tú no."

¡Nadie me entendía! ¡Nadie quería ayudarme!

"Tú no le dabas razones para hacerlo."

¡Cállate! ¡Yo no puedo volver atrás!

"Sí, puedes. Lo que no sé es si quieres"

… Como ya dije antes, la venganza me mueve.

"La venganza te mueve, ¿pero te hace feliz, Sasuke?"

No es cuestión de que me haga feliz, es mi objetivo, y debo cumplirlo.

"Nadie te obliga a hacerlo"

Sí, yo mismo.

"No me queda mucho tiempo…Sólo piénsalo…Piensa en Naruto, en Sakura, en todos las personas que fueron importantes para ti…"

¿Te vas para siempre?

"Quién sabe. Volveré cuando tú quieras que vuelva. Adiós, Sasuke, y recuerda, nunca has estado solo."

La luz se apaga. Es todo tinieblas. Me siento todavía más vacío.

Nunca me he planteado si esto me hace feliz.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ahora…

Sí estoy solo…"

**

Me despierto, estoy en la guarida de "Taka". Me incorporo en mi cama. Todo ha sido un sueño. Esto nunca ha pasado. Esa charla es producto de mi imaginación.

Aunque me siento vacío…

Pero es cierto… Todo mi ser es oscuridad.

No entiendo el por qué, pero una lágrima cae de mi ojo.

La luz ha desaparecido para siempre.

Entonces, oigo una voz:

"Nunca desapareceré, porque, por muy pequeña que sea…"

"...Soy parte de ti"

**N/A: Por este último capítulo que han sacado, que no puedo creer que Sasuke haya llegado a ser lo que es ahora. Con lo bien que me caía de pequeño. Me pregunto si aún habrá algún trozo de luz en Sasuke…**

**Ojalá que sí…**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
